


We'll get through this, together

by Terrasilvershade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Anxiety Attacks, Blood and Injury, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Mpreg, Parent Tony Stark, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily, Superhusbands, Tony Stark Still Has Arc Reactor, dont question it, mostly angst, theres swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrasilvershade/pseuds/Terrasilvershade
Summary: Tony's life changed forever when he discovered he was carrying his and Steve's child





	1. The Discovery

“Have you told him yet?” Tony shook his head. All of this still didn’t feel real. Two years ago he had been dying and now he was sitting on a medical table with Bruce, holding the small plastic test in his hands. Every time he went to sleep Tony feared he would wake up and all of this would be gone but so far he had awoken to Steve’s warm smile and all was right in the world.  


Then Tony had started feeling weird. It began with random bursts of nausea but then it devolved into full blown migraines and vomiting. He was tired all the time, even more tired than usual, and simple exercise made him feel lightheaded and dizzy.  


Fearing the worst, he went to Bruce and asked him for help, and Bruce’s suggestion of a pregnancy test was a little out of left field for Tony. He had never thought about pregnancy. Yes it was possible but Tony wasn't exactly in his prime and there's no telling what kind of weirdness Steve’s serum did to his fertility.  


Maybe they should've been smarter about it but they were both notorious for making terrible ‘in the moment’ decisions. Nevertheless, Tony took the test and when he was met with the little plus sign everything went fuzzy. His mind was bombarded with questions: how was he going to tell Steve? How would being an Avenger affect the child’s life? Did he even want to be a father? And even worse, did Steve want to?  
He had gone to Bruce as soon as he took the test and his science bro had brought him to the medical ward just to check on everything. Regardless if either of them wanted parenthood the last thing Tony wanted was to hurt their baby with his terrible life habits.  


But Bruce’s tests said that the embryo was developing normally, even though Tony wasn't far enough along to see much on the ultrasound. He was about six weeks.  


“Well, while you figure out how to tell him you should start on some vitamins. Folic acid is incredibly important for preventing defects.”  


“Ok, will do.”  


“Oh and no more coffee. Caffeine can be harmful. And I know you don't drink anymore but avoid alcohol as well.”  
Tony groaned. He didn't know if he could last 9 months without his precious bean juice. But then he thought of his baby. His baby was counting on Tony.  


“Alright, for their sake, no more coffee.” Tony made a mental note to add a protocol to JARVIS to make absolutely sure he didn't fuck everything up with his habits. He wouldn’t let himself turn into his father.  


“And Tony,” Bruce took a deep breath, “it might be best for the both of you to sit out from missions.”  


“And how do you suggest I do that? If I just suddenly refuse to go out people are going to get suspicious. Correction, Ross will get suspicious. There's no telling what that bastard will do.” The secretary of State had been a thorn in the Avengers’ sides since the beginning but he seemed to have a particular beef with Tony, using every opportunity to drag him through the mud. Tony and Steve’s relationship wasn't even out ot the public; the news of him having a child out of wedlock with another man would definitely cause an uproar. Steve had said that he wasn't afraid of the public and that nothing would stop him from loving Tony, homophobia be damned.  
Bruce thought for a moment before saying,  


“You can use the remote control suit, for all intent and purposes you’re still out on the field but there’s less danger. Stress will still be a factor so just keep that in mind.” Tony nodded, beginning to feel the weight of what this meant.  


“Do you think I should tell the rest of the team?”  


“If you don’t tell Steve, I will. He has a right to know. Nat will figure it out on her own, I’d be surprised if she didn't know already. As for the rest of them, the worst they’ll do is become over excited. You know how much Clint and Thor like kids.” Tony remembered how puppy like those two had behaved the last time they visited a children's hospital for charity. He was surprised just how much Thor smiled and laughed for a 6 ft god of thunder.  


“I’ll tell Steve, I promise. If he wants to tell everyone else then that’s what we’ll do. As much as I don't want to tell Fury he would be able to make some reason to keep the media off my back for a while. The worst he can do is yell at me, I can handle yelling.” His bravado didn’t fool Bruce.  


“Are you gonna be ok Tony?” He asked, keeping his voice low. Tony was silent for a moment, staring back down at the pregnancy test. As excited as he was, this was all happening so fast. He had hoped if he and Steve ever started a family it would be after years of peace and tranquility, after the Avengers were no longer needed and someone else could save the world from assholes.  


Even now, Steve was out on a recon mission of a suspected HYDRA facility. Every time either of them walked out the door there was the high probability of not coming home. There was no telling how much longer they had to live. He wanted to watch their child go up. He wanted to have Steve with him. The world didn't let him have nice things.  


Then again, it had let him have Steve as his partner. Steve didn't leave him after their first night together. Steve had been with him for a little over a year at this point and the thought of marriage had even crossed Tony’s mind. He didn't think that it would work but Steve was old fashioned. He’d probably want to get married to ‘protect Tony’s honor’ or something. Or he would just leave.  


That’s how Tony’s mind worked. It would give him a glimmer of hope and then smash it with the sledgehammer of reality. Years and years of psychological damage will do that.  


He finally looked back up at Bruce and said, “Relax, I can handle this.”


	2. Steve's suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has noticed how Tony's been acting and confronts him

Tony severely underestimated his baby. The nausea got worse and Tony felt like he was constantly in the bathroom, either puking his guts out or emptying his seemingless bladder. He was always exhausted but JARVIS did his job and disabled all coffee machines whenever Tony tried to sneak a cup. Whatever, Tony could make it without his lifeblood.  


Bruce was right about Natasha’s intuition, she confronted Tony about his ‘secret’ only K$#a day after he and Bruce had talked. She had the same attitude Bruce had about Steve knowing but also understood his concerns. If the wrong people found out it could spell trouble for Tony and the child.  


Steve still didn’t know. Tony had tried once or twice but the dark recesses of his mind convinced him that everything would go wrong the second he opened his mouth. However, Steve wasn’t an idiot. He noticed how often Tony excused himself to the restroom, how he was eating at every meal, and most shockingly, he noticed that Tony had gone days without coffee. He didn't even know that was possible.  


A week after discovering he was expecting, Steve confronted Tony about his strange behavior. Tony was working on something in his lab, he had installed new safety features to protect him and his cargo, and JARVIS interrupted his tinkering to inform him that Steve was on his way down.  


“Shit.” Tony cursed under his breath. He barely got his thoughts together before Steve was punching in his access code and walking over to him. Tony’s heart began to race. This was it. Steve was going to yell at him for his incompetence before telling him it was over and walking away. He could just hide but that might just anger him further.  


He could hear Steve’s footsteps behind him. Tony’s life was about to end. He didn’t know how he would survive without him. What was he going to-  


Steve wrapped his arms around Tony and embraced him. “Please tell me it's not terminal. Please...”  


Tony’s mind short circuited. “What.” He pulled away from Steve and saw that there was no anger in the blond’s face, only worry.  


“I’ve been around you when you’ve been dying and you’re acting eerily similar. I just want to know what’s wrong and how I can help. If it’s bad…I promise to stay with you... until the end.” Tony didn't know wether to laugh or cry; Steve thought he was sick and that Tony was acting different because he was dying.  
Steve saw Tony's expression and his suddenly changed. “I uh, misread the situation i guess. I’m sorry.”  


“At least i know what to expect when I start dying again.” Steve chuckled, easing the tension.  


“You're not allowed to die for another 100 years.” He said, gently placing a kiss on Tony’s grease covered cheek. “I love you.”  


“Love you too Cap. I’ll work on this for a little while longer and then I’ll be up.”  


“By ‘a little while’ do you mean a few minutes or a few hours?” He said with a smirk, knowing his partners habits. Tony simply shrugged and returned to his work, sighing to himself that his secret was safe for a little while longer.  
Steve began saying something when JARVIS interrupted.  


“My apologies sirs, but Director Fury is on the other line. There seems to be a disturbance downtown that requires the Avengers’ attention.”  


“Copy that JARVIS, we’ll be at the Quinjet in ten.” Steve sprinted towards the door, only when he was halfway up the stairs that he did notice that Tony wasn't following him.  


“Is Iron Man joining us?” He asked, worry creeping back into his voice.  


“Yeah yeah, my suit’s down here. I’ll meet you up there.” Tony replied, not meeting Steve’s eyes. He was waiting for him to leave to set up the remote suit.  


“Oh ok. Be careful today darling.” Once the captain was all the way up the stairs Tony put on the headset and turned to face his monitors.  


“JARVIS? Activate Mark 42.”  


“Of course Sir.” With a whirring of servos the suit came to life and the monitors blazed to life with its camera and HUD.  


“Ok buddy, let's go save some lives.”


	3. We're a family now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve learns of Tony's secret. Knowing Tony is afraid Steve will leave him one day, Steve decides there's only one solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I had a heck of trouble writing the battle scene until I decided to cut it all together.

The battle wasn't anything difficult, it was just some tech junkie trying to get revenge by making a ton of robots attack downtown. Tony couldn’t help but critique the shoddy quality they had and made mental notes on how they could've been improved. Maybe when the guy got done serving his time he could visit and give him some pointers.  


It was over as soon as it started, which Tony was grateful for since he was now tired pretty much all the time. Napping all day wasn't exactly a luxury he could afford.  
Still, he was sore and he was tired. He almost shut down the suit and put it on autopilot so he could close his eyes for a moment when he remembered that everyone thought he was in it. It would raise a few eyebrows if he flew back off alone instead of attending the customary post fight flight.  


Groaning quietly to himself, he opened his eyes and followed Steve and Nat onto the quinjet, hoping he could keep up the charade for a few more minutes. He was now having trouble keeping his eyes open and had to constantly stifle yawns all throughout the journey. His baby was really messing with him; making him overly fatigued and yet prohibiting him from any and all caffeine.  


Tony must've been visibly nodding off, the suit picked up his more subtler movements as well, because Steve moved to sit beside him and asked,  


“Everything ok? Have you slept recently?” He was speaking softly as if to keep from scaring Tony off. That soft, sweet, tone only made it harder for Tony to stay awake. He mumbled something incoherently, now leaning into the side of his chair which translated into leaning into Steve.  


He sighed, adjusting himself so the suit could sit semi comfortably against him, wrapping an arm around him for support. If he was there right now, he would be snuggled into his arms and fast asleep. But he was not in the suit, he was half toppled in a chair and only about 12% awake.  


Tony began trying to pass it off as battle fatigue but his mind was numb from exhaustion so it came out as gibberish. Oh well, he thought, at least he won’t freak out when I fall asleep. So he closed his eyes and let himself succumb to sleep.  
Unfortunately for Tony, he forgot that he wasn’t being held by Captain America and was simply leaning in a chair in his workshop, so when he fell asleep he completely fell over onto the floor. Since the suit was still active, it too attempted to fall over like a sack of potatoes which was incredibly concerning. Steve had tried to hold on but the suit was being propelled to the floor and was basically limp in his arms.  


“Tony? Tony! Hey wake up! Tony!” He quickly removed the face plate to check if Tony was still breathing and found it empty, causing a moment of confusion before it set in as full on panic.  


“Tony?! Where are you!?” He yelled into the comms link, trying to keep the worry out of his voice.  


“Hwazah?” Tony mumbled in response, face down on the floor of his workshop.  


“Tony? Are you ok?”  


“S’finedonworryboutit.”  


“Where are you? Why weren't you in the suit?”  


“M’a sleep.”  


“Are you still at the compound?” The answer he got was just another string of very sleepy mindless gibberish. At least he knew it was Tony being sleepy; he had dealt with that type of Tony several times during the time they had known each other. He suspected Tony had been working late nights again under the table doing some project again.  


Its not that he was upset or angry at him, he just wished Tony would rely on him more. He thought he had gotten though all of Tony’s walls but apparently, he rebuilt them since he was obviously hiding something from Steve. His first thought was Tony was sick, since he was the type to never let anyone know he needed help, but that wasn't true. Maybe he was trying to surpize Steve with something? Like a new sheild or suit...or a ring? Was he trying to make some proposal gift and that was why he was acting weird?  


He knew that wasn’t it, since it wouldn’t explain why Tony wasn't drinking coffee, but it still got him thinking, did he want Tony to propose? That’s immediately where his mind went when he thought that Tony was going to surprise him so maybe he was subconsciously thinking about it already. Steve had thought of marrige, he had a ring hidden in his room that he had bought for Tony specifically, but he never felt the time was right. He was afraid if he pressed too soon, Tony would close up like a clam and never open to Steve again. That would be heartbreaking.  


He decided to put a pin in that thought for after he figured out what was going on with Tony.  
Steve carried the suit off the quinjet and back into Tony’s lab where he saw him lying on the floor, asleep. The suit was still active and everything, he had just blacked out.  


“JARVIS?”  


“Yes, Captain Rogers?”  


“Turn off the remote suit and anything else in the workshop Tony left on. I’m gonna take him up to bed.”  


“Right away sir.” The computer screens slowly faded to black and he heard the suit power down, as if Tony’s workshop was falling asleep just as he did.  


“Hey Tones,” he whispered, kneeling down beside Tony, “it’s time for bed.” Carefully as to not disturb him, Steve lifted him up into his arms and walked him up the stairs to his room. Technically they both slept in there so it was kinda their room, just Steve kept most of his clothes and personal items in his own next door. He removed Tony’s shoes and wiped the grease off his face before placing him on the bed. Or at least attempting to since Tony clung to him like a newborn koala.  


“Tony, I need to take my uniform off. I refuse to sleep in this thing.” Tony whined in response before loosening his grip and Steve tossed a blanket over him to keep him warm while he changed.  
When he had switched from the Captain America uniform to Captain America sweatpants, he joined Tony in the bed and he resumed his position as a baby koala by snuggling up to Steve’s’ chest. He smiled and kissed his boyfriend’s forehead, holding him close while he drifted off to sleep.

Steve awoke to the sound of Tony throwing up. He was only half-awake but there was no mistaking that type of sound and the fact that Tony was doing it in the mini trash can they kept by the side of the bed. Nevertheless, he was at his side, rubbing his back and soothing him.  


After finishing emptying his stomach into the tiny trash can, Tony weakly said,  


“Good morning Cap. Sorry about all...this.” He gestured in the general direction of the can with his hands, seemingly still mostly asleep as well.  


“Are you feeling alright Tony? I know you said you weren't sick but maybe we should check in with Bruce just to make sure.” Tony noticeably stiffened when Steve mentioned going to Bruce, which he tried to make it seem like he didn't see. There was something definitely going on but he didn't want to push the topic on Tony when he was ill. He took the bin in his hands, holding it away from his nose, and said,  


“I’ll get this cleaned up, you go back to bed. I don't want you falling over on me again.” He didn't wait for an answer and walked out the door to the nearest bathroom to wash the bin out. Once he was finished he asked JARVIS,  


“Is Bruce awake yet?”  


“Yes, Dr. Banner is currently in the kitchen making toast.”  


“Thanks.” He quietly placed the now clean trash bin outside Tony’s door before sneaking downstairs to the kitchen. Bruce was the only one there, waiting by the toaster while sipping on a cup of tea. He greeted Steve when he walked by but saw his worried expression and gained one of his own.  


“Steve? Is there something wrong?”  


“Yeah, well I think so. See, Tony’s been acting weird lately and he just threw up and I’m worried there’s something wrong with him. I’ve asked him about it but he says he’s fine. I was wondering if you could discreetly take a look at him just to make sure.” Bruce was silent for a moment, then he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.  


“I told him to tell you _last week _.”  
__

__“T...tell me what?” Steve felt that all too familiar feeling of anxiety creeping back into the pit of his stomach.  
_ _

__“It’s not bad news Steve, don’t worry.”  
_ _

__“How could something be wrong with Tony and it’s not bad news?”  
_ _

__“Steve...you do know what morning sickness is a symptom of right?”  
_ _

__“Yeah, preg-” He stopped. Blinked once. And then again. At some point, he realized he had stopped breathing so he took a big breath in and could feel his heart pounding in his throat. But this time it wasn't anxiety or worry, it was joy. Tony was going to have a baby. His baby. They were going to be a family.  
_ _

__But why didn't Tony tell him? He obviously knew since Bruce knew, so why didn't he tell Steve? Before he could go any further down that rabbit hole however, Bruce spoke up.  
_ _

__“He was worried you would leave him once he told you. He came to me when he had his suspicions and I told him that you needed to know and that if he didn't tell you, I would. Please don’t hold it against him, he’s been through so much he’s forgotten that there are still people who actually love and care for him.” He motioned to Steve when he said this before grabbing his toast from the toaster(Tony had engineered a silent toaster after Thor got spooked and Mjolnir’d half the kitchen).  
_ _

__Steve was still in a pleasant state of shock but suddenly got an idea on how to prove to Tony that he wouldn’t leave. Quickly but quietly, he ran back upstairs and went to his room and pulled out a small velvet box that only he knew about. He opened it, just to make sure it was still in there, and saw the brilliant hot rod red and gold wedding ring staring back at him.  
_ _

__He closed the lid and slipped it back into his pocket, heading back to Tony’s room. Unsurprisingly, Tony was still awake, sitting on the side of the bed looking at something on his phone. He looked up when Steve walked in and sat down beside him and gave him a tired smile, but nothing else.  
_ _

__“Are you feeling any better?” Steve asked, making small talk before he popped the question. Tony nodded, still not looking up from his phone.  
_ _

__“It was probably a bug or something.”  
_ _

__“A bug?”  
_ _

__“Yeah, a stomach bug. It should go away on its own.”  
_ _

__“Well, I talked with Bruce about what he thought…” he saw Tony tense up again, with an almost frightened look in his eyes. Steve wrapped his arm around him and kissed the top of his head, rubbing little circles in his back to calm him down. “And we agreed that you and I should get married before the baby’s born.” Tony stared at him in shock, his mouth wide open. Steve smiled warmly at him, still holding him close.  
_ _

__“I-uh-you...did you just propose?”  
_ _

__“Yes.”  
_ _

__“This isn't the 40’s Steve, you don’t have to marry me just cause I got knocked up.”  
_ _

__“Tony,” he leaned in and kissed him on the lips, “I want to marry you so we can be a family. You, me, and our child.” He was aware that he was blushing and soon Tony also turned a shade of bright red and bashfully looked at his feet.  
_ _

__“You're such a romantic sap.” Tony gave him a smile that said that he didn't mind the cheesiness of the situation.  
_ _

__“So, is it a yes?”  
_ _

__“Of course it's a yes you star spangled idiot!” He playfully pushed Steve’s shoulder and they both laughed, which was refreshing after days of unnecessary worry.  
_ _

__“Here, give me your hand.”  
_ _

__“Wait did you actually buy a ring?” Steve pulled out the small velvet box and handed it to his new fiance, smiling ear to ear when he saw the ring.  
_ _

__“I was just waiting for the right time to ask.”  
_ _

___“It’s...it’s _perfect _.” he slipped the ring onto his finger, admiring it in the light. He felt like he would explode from happiness.___  


Steve took his hand, rubbing his thumb on the cold metal, and then his eyes drifted to Tony’s abdomen. He noticed his gaze and said,  


___“I’m about 7 or 8 weeks along. Bruce said we should be able to hear the heartbeat soon.”  
_ _ _

___“And everything’s going ok?” He nodded. “Good. I want them to be strong and healthy.”  
_ _ _

____“Of course she will, her parents are Avengers.”__  
“ _She _? Tony, we don't know if its a boy or a girl yet.”  
__

___“I have a 50/50 shot of being right.”  
_ _ _

___“What would you name her, if it was a girl?” Tony thought for a moment, and then softly said,  
_ _ _

___“Sarah Maria. After the grandmothers she never got to meet.” Steve could feel himself tearing up but he couldn’t help but smile.  
_ _ _

___“And if its a boy?”  
_ _ _

___“Well, I say its a girl so you pick the boy name.”  
_ _ _

____“I’ve always liked Peter.”__  
“ _Peter _?” Tony said indignantly.  
__

___“What’s wrong with the name Peter? I think it’s a perfectly good name.” He defended. Tony just laughed.  
_ _ _

___“Peter it is then, if its a boy-which it won't be. You’ll have to try your luck next time.”  
_ _ _

___“ _Next time _? Tony how many kids are we having?” Tony leaned into Steve’s arm and mumbled,  
___ _ _

___“12 seems like a good starting point.”  
_ _ _

___“I'll give you four.”  
_ _ _

___“Would you consider five?’ Steve sighed,  
_ _ _

___“Fine, five. But no more.”_ _ _


End file.
